Fuera de lugar
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Pseudo KiriDeku. Hay algo mal, algo que se siente extraño, fuera de lugar.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Escribí esto como a las tres de la mañana... siempre quise escribir algo referente a lo sucedido en el rescate de Katsuki aunque esto no ha sido lo que había pensado en su momento. Igual me ha gustado, por eso lo comparto._

 _ **KatsuDeku implícito. Pseudo KiriDeku. Amor no correspondido.**_

* * *

 **Fuera de lugar**

No puede evitar mirar su mano cada vez que está solo con sus pensamientos. Hay algo mal, hay algo que se siente extraño, fuera de lugar.

 _No servirá conmigo_ , le hubo dicho en aquel momento, durante el cual lo entendió pero ahora... ahora no está tan seguro de que haya sido lo correcto. Hace un puño con su mano y cuando alza la cabeza ve a Izuku a lo lejos. Le llama antes de perderlo de vista, el chico se detiene y le espera hasta que está a su lado.

No sabe cuánto ha pensado el muchacho en lo sucedido aquella vez; cree que tal vez él le ha dado demasiadas vueltas pero es inevitable el hacerlo porque la sensación le está sofocando.

—Dijiste eso pero, no puedo evitar pensar que no debí ser yo —le explica, los ojos verdes del otro le miran por un instante tan corto que incluso llega a creer que lo ha imaginado.

—No deberías seguir pensando en eso, Kirishima-kun —no le está mirando así que no sabe si aceptar sus palabras como si fueran ciertas —, estamos aquí y Kacchan también, eso es lo que importa.

Entonces le sonríe pero con los ojos cerrados.

Se ha convencido de que no debe involucrarse en lo que no le incumbe y que por más rota y deteriorada que esté la relación que hay entre Midoriya y Bakugou es un problema únicamente de ellos, sin embargo siente —y quiere creer— que puede hacer algo, por más pequeño que sea, para mejorarla.

No intenta que ellos se lleven de maravilla de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos busca que sean más honestos consigo y entre ellos mismos.

Mira su palma una vez más y aprovecha que está a solas con el cenizo en el comedor del dormitorio.

—Bakugou, si hubiera sido Midoriya en lugar de mí, ¿habrías tomado su mano? —es mejor ser directo con él así que no pierde tiempo en explicarle.

El rubio no parece saber a qué se refiere y le observa claramente confundido, no más bien harto.

—Estaba desesperado por ir a rescatarte, en especial porque durante el campamento yo no estaba cerca pero —el rostro del más alto cambia y ahora se ve enojado —, Midoriya debió estar más agobiado, estaba justo enfrente de ti, no imagino cuán impotente se sintió —Bakugou frunce más el ceño y cree que debe dejar ahí el asunto mas no puede —. Tú estabas ahí, dime: ¿cómo se veía?

Abruptamente el cenizo le toma por el cuello de su playera bastante molesto —Yo no le pedí ayuda, ¡yo no le pedí ayuda y aun así—! —se detiene, frunce los labios e inclina ligeramente la cabeza, se está conteniendo.

A estas alturas ya no está seguro por quién hace esto, si por ellos dos o sólo por Izuku.

—Él quería alcanzarte más que cualquiera de nosotros, si hubiera extendido su mano ¿la habrías aceptado? —insiste, se está arriesgando a recibir una zurra por parte del otro pero necesita una respuesta.

Ve los hombros de Katsuki temblar y percibe su agarre aflojarse, sólo un poco —Él siempre está mirándome con esos ojos llenos de menosprecio... —mantiene apretada la mandíbula y apenas consigue entenderle.

—Midoriya no—

—Siempre preocupado por los demás —su voz es tan baja que no está seguro de haber oído bien sus palabras —, aún cuando no tiene nada que ver con él...

Bakugou se inclina, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a apretar el agarre en su playera, está tentado por preguntar una tercera vez si hubiera tomado la mano del más bajo pero el rubio le interrumpe.

—Para qué tomaría su mano cuando eso sólo... sólo...

Su voz se escucha ahogada, forzada, y antes de que pueda preguntarle qué ha querido decir, el chico le suelta y se va sin mirarle una sola vez.

Le es difícil saber qué pasa por la mente de Katsuki, por su voz cree que está reteniendo cosas y siente que quizá debería ser un poco más honesto. ¿Podría estar preocupado por Midoriya?

Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha visto su mano sin embargo hay un nudo en su garganta que poco a poco le asfixia más y más. Quiere hacer lo que Izuku le ha dicho y dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado pero la sensación en su estómago es peor cada vez que mira al joven de cabello quebrado y la forma en que él observa a Bakugou.

—Debiste ser tú —le dice en la primera oportunidad que tiene.

El chico se sobresalta y se gira para verle —¿Sigues pensando en eso?

—Por supuesto, tú eras quien estaba más frustrado, tú querías salvar a Bakugou más que cualqui—

—Tú también querías salvarlo, Kirishima-kun.

El rostro que Izuku le muestra está lleno de melancolía, tristeza y desilusión, ¿y le dice que deje de pensar en eso?

—No habría podido alcanzarlo por más que lo hubiera deseado —baja la mirada a sus manos y la imagen que Midoriya le ofrece es demasiado para él, le abruma, nunca lo ha visto tan afligido.

Se queda en silencio mientras observa a Izuku deshacerse lentamente enfrente suyo. Intenta comprenderlos, trata de hacerlo pero en realidad no puede.

¿Por qué deben lastimarse de esa manera?

El nudo en su garganta le oprime.

Le gustaría llegar a él, pero tiene tanto miedo de no poder hacerlo que mantiene sus manos a los costados y las aprieta hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Se siente tan fuera de lugar y no sabe qué hacer.

 **.**


End file.
